


A Love Not Yet Lost

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: DLC content, Flashbacks, Grieving, M/M, fluffy memories, trial of gilgamesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Cor accompanies Gladio of the Trial of Gilgamesh. During it, he realizes just how similar Gladio is to Clarus, and takes his time alone to reminisce, and to grieve for his losses.





	A Love Not Yet Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is something a little different, and a trade for @Agininetwo on Twitter! 
> 
> Send 'em some love!

He has that same fire temper...

Cor stayed back as he watched Gladio slide down the steep decline. 

He has the same form too. He snorted to himself. He couldn't interfere. He could only watch. 

He saw the ghost of the sword master appear. 

Gilgamesh. 

Cor saw the sword come down, and held his breath. 

Gladio held his sword in defense, hilt in a hand, broad side in the other to hold Gilgamesh's strike at bay. 

He hadn't been there for Clarus that day. He should have. He should have been there to see him...no. He didn't see Clarus die. 

And he wouldn't see his son die either. 

Gladio knelt in the water, panting as the ghost dissipated. Cor made it to him in three steps, and knelt next to him. He placed a hand on his back, which was shrugged away.

"I'm fine."

"Gladio, you don't have to do this." 

Gladio made a sound akin to a growl. 

"There's a campsite up ahead. At least try to talk me out of it over food."

"Very well..." 

The fire struck up with an ethereal glow. Cor stared off into it as he reminisced. 

//~~//

Cor ran down the hospital hall, fast as his legs could carry. He saw him, standing at the end, just before the doors. He saw the bundle in his hand. 

"Clarus!" 

Clarus Amicitia put a finger to his lips, and hushed him. 

"He's only just arrived."

"-He-?! Bless the six." Clarus pulled the blanket down from the bundle's head, revealing a peacefully sleeping baby boy, with a head full of thick, dark hair. 

"Cor Leonis, meet Gladiolus." 

"Clarus...He's perfect. The next shield." 

"Would you like to...?" 

Clarus held his brand new son out. Cor accepted him, holding the newborn in the crook of his arm. Clarus clamped an arm on Cor's back, and let it trail down. Cor remained quiet. They were in public, and it was the most affection Clarus could show. 

"Welcome, Gladiolus."

The baby opened his eyes, the color of pure amber. He yawned, and fell back asleep. 

"He opened his eyes for you, means he likes you already, Cor." Clarus chuckled before continuing. 

"Cor...should anything happen to me. I want you to watch over him."

"Of course, Clarus. I'd be honored to." 

//~~//

"Cor?"

"Hm? Ah. My apologies, Gladio." 

"We should keep going." 

Gladio stretched as he stood, and Cor watched him. Had Gladio grieved? Had he stopped, since the fall? 

He remained silent. 

Had he, himself?

He sighed, and followed the young man to the first trial. 

"I will be unable to assist. Remain steadfast, Gladio." 

"I'll be fine, Cor." 

Headstrong as ever, but he knew both of their messages were clear to the other. 

He watched the barrier go up, and placed a hand on it with a sigh. 

He let his mind wander. 

//~~// 

Ten year old Gladio was knocked back harshly by a blow from a wooden training sword. He hit the mat hard, wind knocked from his lung. 

He glared up at his trainer, Cor. 

"Gladio, you must remember to mind that side." 

"I KNOW." Gladio lashed out at him, yelling, as he clamored to his feet. "Again!"

"Not until you calm that temper." 

Gladio growled, and ran at Cor. Who deftly knocked him onto his ass again. 

"Gladio, there's a time and a place. You'll be Prince Noctis' shield, and you'll need to stow that temper."

"I!" Gladio began, still yelling. He quieted, and began again. "I know, Sir." 

"Good. Bear that in mind." 

Clarus approached Cor from behind. He summoned his shield and sword, and moved to shield bash. 

Cor saw Gladio's eyes light up. He glanced to his side, and summoned his katana, slicing behind him.

Clarus deflected with his shield, and continued to press Cor back. 

Gladio giggled as he watched their mock fight. He knew it was a lesson for him, one he had seen before. 

He just never noticed them smiling at each other as they fought. 

//~~//

The barrier dissipated, and Cor looked up to see Gladio panting. He crushed a potion in his hand, and motioned for Cor to come with him. 

"How was it?" 

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

They both heard something heavy approaching, and fast. Cor dove out of the way of the armored beast. He watched Gladio rip a pillar from it's base, and swing it wide to break the armored carapace. 

He rolled, and stabbed the beast in the opened before it could take a chunk out of Gladio's open ribs. Cor prodded him in them. 

"What have I told you about leaving your midsection open?" 

"Same thing Ignis tells me about cup noodles. 'Don't,' and 'that's going to get you killed one day." 

Cor smiled at him, and he smiled back. He always did have a sense of humor beside that temper. 

They made their way to the second trial, and another barrier erected itself. Cor let his thoughts wander again. 

//~~//

Sixteen year old Gladio was sparring the prince in the back yard of the Amicitia manor. Cor was keeping a mindful eye, and didn't notice Clarus walk up behind him. He placed a hand on his back, and kissed his cheek while the boys were distracted. 

"You've taught him well, Cor."

"You've raised him well, Clarus." 

Both men shared a sigh.

"Let us hope it is enough to keep him."

Cor looked to Clarus, as he smiled wistfully at his son. 

"He'll be in Crownsguard training another two years, though he'll be taught to command prior to graduation. He has a mind for battle, but his heart guides him. And his mouth." 

Cor laughed. "I doubt that will change."

"He's to begin training with the glaives next week. He's already taken a shining to one, a Galahdian." 

"Mmhm. Nyx Ulric, I am aware. Has the same smart mouth." 

They shared a moment of contemplative silence before Clarus spoke up. 

"Come, let us share a drink before I return to the Citadel." 

"Only if it's Weskham's moonshine." 

"It's becoming harder to import, you know!" 

//~~// 

Cor found himself smiling nostalgically as the barrier dissipated. 

That was quickly gone when he saw the gash on Gladio's arm, and his apparent stupor. The young man was holding the wall for support. 

"Gladio!" 

"M'fine. Just. Thing had poison gas."

Cor cracked a potion over Gladio's arm. The wound disappeared, and Gladio took deep breaths to clear the fog from his mind. He looked, and saw Cor's crystal blue eyes filled with quiet concern. 

"I'm fine, Cor." 

"Yeah. Clarus always said the same. Til he fainted on the battlefield."

"Dad didn't faint. He chose to rest there."

Gladio laughed, though his face was somber, the wound of losing his father still raw. Cor rubbed his hand over the young man's back. 

"He walks with us, Gladio." 

"I know. He would have talked me out of this."

"And you would have went anyway."

"Yep."

Cor smiled, and smacked Gladio on the back of the head. 

"That's from Clarus." 

Gladio ran after Cor as he walked through the newly opened path.

One last trial. 

The barrier closed before him. 

//~~//

Clarus and Cor stood next to each other at the graduation ceremony, proud as hell. Gladio would be the Shield of the True King.  
It was a honor, and what he was born to be. 

They looked over the eighteen year old, tall as hell, and bulking up nicely. They laughed when he said he wanted to wield a broadsword single handedly.

He was able to by the summer after his graduation. 

Cor's mind flashed to another memory. 

"Dad, look!" 

Gladiolus called over to him. Happier times, a summer bar-be-que. The pool was open. Cor was primarily there to see Clarus. 

He heard the young man call his father's attention. 

Felt Gladio's hands on his waist.

And the water as he was easily chucked into the pool. 

He surfaced to Clarus patting his son on the back. Clarus leaned to offer Cor a hand up, and was shoved in by his son. 

Right on top of Cor.

The managed to share a kiss before surfacing. 

//~~//

But that was gone now. As was the barrier before him.

Gladio was on a knee on the ground, obviously winded.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He panted. "Normally only see those fuckers at night..." 

"Gladiolus. The sword master awaits. Do you still intend to challenge him?"

"Hell yeah I do." 

"Gladio, I..."

Gladio stood, and looked to Cor. 

"I know Cor. Don't worry. I'll make it back."

The Shield of the True King left to battle the sword master, and Cor could do nothing but wait in the wings and watch. 

He felt his heart thump when he saw the fell cleave coming. 

Gladio managed to scrape back enough to gain a burned flesh wound into his chest. He took the opportunity to attack. 

He felt his heart thump when he saw the slash, across his forehead. Flames cauterized the gash.

Cor closed his eyes. He sat. 

He wasn't there to watch Clarus fall. 

He didn't have the heart to watch Gladio. 

He took the time to grieve. For his lost love. For Insomnia.  
For the king. 

For Gladio. 

He felt the tear slide down his cheek. 

And felt a thumb brush it away. 

He opened his eyes, to see Gladio before him, holding a katana he hadn't seen in longer than it's beholder had been alive. 

"You...defeated him."

"What? Like it was hard?" 

Gladio smiled wide. 

Cor stood, and hesitated. He placed his hand on Gladio's cheek, thumbed over Gladio's bottom lip. Gladio placed his hand on Cor's, and kissed the thumb on his lip. 

"Let's get out of here."


End file.
